RFID methods are widely used in a number of applications, including smart cards, item tracking in manufacturing, inventory management in retail, etc. An RFID tag can be attached, e.g., to a retail item. An RFID reading device can be configured to read the memory of an RFID tag attached to a retail item.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.